


小辫子

by cabbageeee



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbageeee/pseuds/cabbageeee
Summary: 是parting时期寄旭绑小辫子时想到的一个梗
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 3





	小辫子

**Author's Note:**

> *姜贤求 x 李寄旭  
> *这次是超短篇小甜饼  
> *姜寄超甜！！

"CyA！！你去哪里了？快过来！！"化妆师在帮孙东明化完妆后就一直看不到李寄旭的身影，询问其他成员后也得不到结果后只好开口大喊找人。

"来啦来啦！"李寄旭气喘呼呼的出现在门边，看到化妆时的眼神后边连连道歉，然后趁着对方在训话的时候小小的推了一下隔壁的姜贤求小声地抱怨："都是哥。。。"

姜贤求笑着摸了摸李寄旭的头后边开口提醒化妆师说要拍摄了在不化妆就来不及了。

化妆师这才发现时间快来不及了，然后急忙催促他们赶紧进去化妆。

李寄旭坐在椅子上看着化妆师把自己有些长的头发绑了几个小辫子再扎成马尾觉得神奇。

他透过镜子发现到姜贤求看着自己看得出神，他便偷偷的拿出手机打开拍摄软件把对方的样子拍了下来再发到他的kakaotalk给他看。

李寄旭随即就看到姜贤求那尴尬的神情，他偷偷地笑了一下。

拍摄完后他立刻挤到姜贤求的面前问："哥我今天好看吧？"姜贤求伸出手去拉了拉李寄旭的小马尾后才笑着对他说："好看，寄旭今天最好看了。"

李寄旭不满的嘟起嘴埋怨道："哥你在敷衍我。。"姜贤求看到这幕后便忍不住笑了起来，用手轻捏了他的鼻尖后转头和工作人员讲了几句话就把他拐进换衣间还不忘把门给反锁起来。

他圈着李寄旭，与他对视着。原本还没搞清楚发生什么事的李寄旭都被姜贤求那炎热的眼神盯得快穿洞。他红着脸稍微的别过脸，小声的对姜贤求说："哥干嘛一直盯着我看？"

姜贤求狐疑的看着他说："又是你说我敷衍你，我当然是要看我家宝贝有多好看了。"李寄旭在听到'宝贝'一词后脸又更加烧红了，他举起手的捶了一下对方的胸膛。

轻轻的，没什么感觉。和小猫一样。

然后李寄旭又软软的瘫在姜贤求的怀里一边撒着娇一边喊着累要对方把他抱出去。姜贤求也没说什么，听李寄旭喊了几句后就低头亲了一下那喋喋不休的小嘴。

满意地看着满脸通红的李寄旭把自己的脸埋进他的怀里后就一把把对方轻松抱起走出了换衣间。

走出去后当然免不了工作人员和成员们疑惑的眼神。姜贤求只好随便扯了个谎言带过去。他把李寄旭带到宿舍前打算把对方放下时却发现他早已睡着。

姜贤求叹了口气，只好把李寄旭带到宿舍房间再把对方轻轻叫醒："寄旭，起来了，回到宿舍了。"李寄旭一脸迷糊地睁开眼睛，盯着姜贤求的脸看了一会儿在没头没脑地问了一句："我们不是还在公司吗？怎么回来了？"

"还不是某个人在我怀里睡去。快去换身衣服吧，然后再睡会。最近你睡太少了"姜贤求低下头去亲了李寄旭的额头再把他推去卫生间给他换衣服。

小孩最近一直都在公司写歌然后也不会宿舍睡觉。每天去到公司的时候总是看到小孩坐在电脑前努力的写歌。把他给心疼死了。

李寄旭从卫生间出来的时候姜贤求已经躺在他的床上一边刷手机一边等他了。他笑着向他蹦去，李寄旭钻进姜贤求的怀里然后夺过他的手机笑着对他说："哥哥快陪CyA睡觉。"

"嗯，睡吧。"姜贤求看着李寄旭的眼睛一边帮他顺毛。两个人就这样躺在床上度过了一个下午。

FIN.


End file.
